


Sing Along

by flannels_and_beanies



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannels_and_beanies/pseuds/flannels_and_beanies
Summary: While driving, Eve discovers something unexpected about Villanelle.





	Sing Along

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet based on the end of last night's episode!

Eve and Villanelle are driving to Manchester. It’s their first official assignment together after Carolyn begrudgingly conceded that Villanelle would be their best shot at catching the Ghost.

Only a few short weeks ago Eve had escaped Paris fearing she’d killed Villanelle and now here they were in a car. Eve driving in an effort to try to keep her mind focused on anything other than the assassin who was casually lounging with her feet kicked up on the dashboard and her seat pushed back to an almost absurd degree.

Villanelle had started the mission with much teasing of Eve’s overly cautious driving and how quickly they could stop and pick up snacks for their “road trip”. It all felt so... _normal_. You could almost mistake them for two people who didn’t have a history of trying to murder one another. They even had the goddamn radio on.

Tears for Fears’ “Everybody Wants to Rule the World” begins to play and at first Eve thinks there might be something wrong with the stereo. And then she realizes Villanelle is humming.

Villanelle is humming...badly.

And the humming quickly turns to words and halfway through the song Eve is shocked by the sudden realization: Villanelle can’t carry a tune to save her life.

Eve has to bite the side of her mouth to keep from smiling. Because this is _Villanelle_ singing poorly.

Villanelle, whose plans are always meticulously thought out and executed with such precision. Who only needs a few short moments to fully read a person and manipulate them to her whim. Who can so quickly pick up any language and use her words as a deadly weapon. Who can kill anyone she sets her mind to. Who’s fashion sense and hair and skin are just so….flawless. It’s honestly _annoying_ how good she is at so many things.

So this...this is new. A tiny peak into some sort of humanity. It feels shockingly genuine.

And it’s really goddamn cute.

Eve tries her best to not react to any of this, knowing a reaction would certainly make Villanelle stop. Sadly her poker face is nonexistent and Villanelle goes quiet, eyebrows furrowed. Staring at Eve intently, she pushes her sunglasses down.

“I can see you smiling.”

She leans over towards Eve until their faces are only inches apart. Eve’s eyes quickly dash towards Villanelleand she realizes they haven’t been this physically close since Paris when she’d...

“No I’m not! I just, the singing was...unexpected.”

No poker face.

Villanelle smirks at the redness creeping over Eve’s face. Taking it as a small victory she shifts back to her lounging.

“I like to sing when I’m happy.” She shrugs matter of factly.

“Well um...feel free to keep going.”

A few songs later while Villanelle is singing a mangled duet with Bonnie Raitt, Eve realizes she might be happy too. She might even join the sing along.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
